


The Ballad of Puck and Finn

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, vague reference to canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The love balled of Finn and Puck. <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/74571896196/leaveyourfieldtoflower-answered-your">Here is the Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Puck and Finn

This is the ballad of Puck and Finn  
In love with Rachel, in love with Quinn  
And all along, to their chagrin  
in love with each other, bones to skin

They sing, and fight, and play in the muck  
Too close to part, too straight to fuck  
The prom king and a juvie schmuck  
This is the ballad of Finn and Puck

This is the ballad of Puck and Finn  
Fighting over a girl again  
This is where their stories begin  
If neither gives up, then neither can win

Summer came, disaster struck  
Life can hand you awful luck  
And love can sometimes truly suck  
This is the ballad of Finn and Puck

This is the ballad of Puck and Finn  
All along, to their chagrin  
in love with each other, bones to skin  
This is the ballad of Puck and Finn


End file.
